


Сомнения

by Elvira_faery, ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ведут себя так, будто никто их не видит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомнения

Они ведут себя так, будто никто их не видит. Ренли небрежно заправляет Лорасу за ухо каштановую прядь, а тот улыбается, словно получил дорогой подарок. Станнис отводит взгляд: Ренли повсюду таскает за собой своего сквайра, и это уже почти неприлично. Даже слепые скоро догадаются, как далеко зашли их отношения. Но Ренли плевать на подобные мелочи, а Лорас слишком ослеплен сиянием своего возлюбленного.

Иногда Станнис ловит себя на мысли, что ему почти жалко этого мальчишку, Тирелла. Ренли легкомысленный и самовлюбленный, однажды ему наскучат эти игры, и он найдет себе новую забаву. Лорас кажется другим. 

Иногда Станнис почему-то сравнивает невозможные, неправильные отношения брата со своими собственными. Это не приносит ему спокойствия. Он женат и считает свой брак приемлемым, но Селиса никогда не улыбается ему так, будто Станнис — самое важное, что есть в ее жизни. Он никогда не касается ее бесцельно, проходя мимо, — лишь исполняя супружеский долг, а на людях — как предписывают правила этикета. И он не испытывает ни малейшего желания это изменить. 

Иногда Станнис жалеет, что не может столь же легко переступить через свой долг перед семьей. Не то чтобы он одобрял вкусы брата. Не то чтобы ему нравились такие, как Лорас. Просто приятно, наверное, иметь возможность уткнуться лицом в эти каштановые кудри и закрыть глаза, не заботясь о том, что подумают люди, не терзая себя… Но Лорас смотрит на Ренли так восторженно, что даже подобная мысль кажется греховной. Нехорошо брать чужое, это Станнис, в отличие от своих братьев, хорошо выучил.

Иногда, очень редкими ночами, Станнис думает о том, что сделал бы, окажись Лорас в его постели. Наверное, смотрел, как полный дурак, боясь прикоснуться. Все, на что хватает его воображения, это один целомудренный короткий поцелуй в полуоткрытые губы. Иногда дурацкий поцелуй кажется таким реальным, и Станнис почти чувствует медовый привкус на собственных губах, сладкий до приторности. Лорас любит медовые пирожные — Станнису не хочется знать, почему он это запомнил. 

Ренли берет Лораса за руку, и Станнис ревниво думает, что воображения брата хватает на гораздо более решительные поступки. Зато для Ренли наверняка не имеет значения, какие пирожные Лорас любит. 

Станнис отводит взгляд, не заметив, что Лорас смотрит на него в ответ. В светло-ореховых глазах мелькает любопытство — и тут же гаснет.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для Фандомной Битвы-2015 (команда ASOIAF)  
> Бета wakeupinlondon


End file.
